Wikitroid:Administrators' Mailing List
A note to users: This is NOT the place to ask the admins general question about, say, editing help. For more information about what this mailing list is for, please continue reading. Wikitroid's Administrators' Mailing List, or AML (also referred to as wikitroid-admins-list) is a private, internal mailing list used for communication amongst Wikitroid's administrators. It was set up by FastLizard4 and runs off of his server. The general list information page can be found here. Although this mailing list should not be used by regular users to ask general questions, if you have an issue that you'd like to bring up with the administrators and you don't feel comfortable bringing the issue up on a talk page, please email the list at: wikitroid-admins-list at fastlizard4 dot org. Purpose and Synopsis The purpose of the mailing list is to allow Wikitroid's administrators to discuss sensitive issues that, for whatever reason, cannot be discussed in public on, say, a Wikitroid talk page. This is not intended to replace talk page discussion, and the mailing list should only be used to discuss issues that cannot be discussed on the wiki. The mailing list is therefore similar in function to the #wikia-metroid-admins admins-only IRC channel, but unlike IRC, mailing lists don't require everyone to be online at the same time to discuss an issue, as emails can be read and replied to at leisure. In addition, all emails sent on the list are archived and stored for future reference. Only current Wikitroid admins may subscribe to the list and receive the messages sent to it. Likewise, all emails sent to the list are then sent on to all subscribed admins. Anyone, even non-admins, can send an email to the list, but if you're not subscribed to the list, your email will be held for review before being sent on (to stop spam). If you are subscribed, your emails will automatically be approved and sent on to everyone else. Since the list may only be subscribed to by current admins, all newly promoted admins are asked to subscribe to the list. All admins that are resigning their rights should also unsubscribe from the list, and if your rights are revoked (e.g., for disciplinary action), your subscription to the mailing list will also be revoked. Subscribing to the list If you are a current Wikitroid admin, you may subscribe to the list by going here. You can also use that page to view the list archives, as well as change your preferences as well as unsubscribe from the mailing list. The AML and Other Wikitroid Mailing Lists Admins who subscribe to the AML, upon having their subscription confirmed, will be subscribed to the Wikitroid-Announcements mailing list (if the email address you used for the AML isn't already subscribed) and the address you use for the AML will be allowed to post to the announcements mailing list. In addition, the same email address will be subscribed to Wikitroid-l (if not already) and added to the list of moderators for that mailing list. See WT:ML for more information about the other Wikitroid mailing lists. Bureaucrats Wikitroid bureaucrats will be granted moderation privileges on the mailing list. The mailing list does allow for non-members (i.e., non-admins) to post to the list, if (for example) a user has an urgent matter to bring forth to the admins and does not feel comfortable doing it in public on the wiki (e.g., suppression of accidentally released private information). However, all posts from non-admins are moderated and have to be approved by a moderator before the rest of the admins will see them. Moderators will receive an email if there is something on the mailing list that requires moderator attention. All subscription requests should be deferred to FastLizard4 for handling. Emails that are held in the moderation queue should be handled like this: *'Approve' the email if it has to do with a matter that requires attention from administrators and should be handled in private *'Reject' the email if it has to do with a Wikitroid-related matter that should be handled in public on the wiki **Make sure you put something in the field for a message to be included in the rejection notice that explains why you're rejecting the email *'Discard' the email if it is spam *'Defer' the email if you don't know what to do with it. Also remember to defer all subscription requests for FastLizard4 to handle! The moderation interface can be found here. Bureaucrats will be given the password to access it by FastLizard4; please do not share this password with anyone. Bureaucrats who've subscribed to the list will have their addresses listed as moderator addresses by FastLizard4. When your address is listed as a moderator address, you will receive email notifications of emails being held in the moderation queue, as well as all email that goes to the special owner email address (though you shouldn't have to worry about this).